ah, seonho ya (WINKDEEP)
by winkeudeep31
Summary: WINKDEEP & GUANHO seonho yang terlalu polos ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman :v BXB!
1. Chapter 1

WINKDEEP & GUANHO

.

.

.

.

.

Seonho dengan segala keingiintahuannya -

Guanlin sampai bosan, jengah dengan sikap kekasihnya yang terlalu polos-

Tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi jika dia ingin tahu akan sesuatu,

Ia menatap seonho di sampingnya yang masih asik menonton film,

\- fantastic beast and where to find them, prekuel dari film yang sangat ia sukai, Harry Potter, meskipun guanlin harus lelah menjelaskan detail isi dari film karna kontennya yang mungkin terlalu sulit untuk dicerna seonho :')

'' hyungg~ jadi dia siapa? Kenapa mukanya bisa berubah? Dia penjahat ya?''

'' bukan seonho-ya, dia johhny deep, aktor'' jawab guanlin lelah, sudahlah biarkan saja

Sampai pada adegan kiss dalam film, tangan guanlin refleks terangkat, ingin menutupi mata seonho namun otaknya berfikir cepat, biarkan, lagipula suatu saat nanti seonho akan tahu-pikirnya.

Lagipula mereka bukan pasangan yang sepolos itu, ciuman? Tentu saja pernah meskipun hanya sekedar kecupan hehe

Lamunan guanlin terhenti saat seonho menarik lengannya pelan

''hyung, aku juga ingin'' guanlin menatap seonho bingung,

'' cium hyung, yang lama seperti di film, bukan cuma kecupan biasa''

'' seonho- apa sih''

Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja guanlin bukan penggemar lovey-dovey, meskipun hanya sekedar kecupan atau ciuman ia lebih suka melakukannya di waktu dan moment yang romantis menurutnya

''hyuuung~''

'' seonho jangan ganggu!''

'' film nya sudah selesai hyung''

'' masa bodoh hyung mau nonton ulang saja''

'' ah jahaat- aku mau minta jinyoung hyung saja!''

'' terserah- '' jawab guanlin acuh,

dia yakin seonho tidak mungkin seberani itu meminta cium pada jinyoung, jinyoung itu punya penjaga, mendekati jinyoung sedikit saja kepalamu bisa sakit karena dipukul terlalu keras oleh penjaganya yang menggemaskan tapi ganas, tapi menggemaskan, tapi ganas,

ah sudahlah

* * *

''JINYOUNG HYUUUNG''

'' BAEJIN HYUUUNG''

'' BAEBAE HYUNG''

'' Jinyoung hyung sayangkuu''

''jin-''

PLAK!

Kan- sudah kubilang seonho-ya :')

Seonho memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, bibirnya mengerucut, ia ingin mengadu kepada guanlin hyungnya namun melihat guanlin yang sepertinya masih fokus dengan film membuatnya mengurungkan niat, ia memandang lelaki manis yang kini memandangnya, mata cantik itu terlihat menyipit menatapnya sinis

'' ada apa kau memanggil jinyoung?''Tanyanya datar

'' hehe, jinyoung hyung mana hyung?'' tanyanya cengengesan,

'' di kamarnya,''

'' oh oke bye hyung-'' jawabnya riang ia baru akan melangkah menuju kamar jinyoung ketika tiba-tiba jihoon kembali menarik kerah bajunya

'' mau apa kau-''

'' ke kamar jinyoung hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hyung hehe'' jawabnya

'' tanya apa?''

''ih rahasiaa~ cuma jinyoung hyung yang boleh tauu-''

PLAK!

'' aww- jihoon hyung! Kenapa suka sekali memukul kepalaku sih'' seonho cemberut masih memegang kepalanya yang kembali menjadi target pukulan jihoon,

 _Kalau terlalu banyak dipukul bisa-bisa nanti kepalaku jadi botak T.T- seonho_

 _-_ sudah biarkan :')

'' jangan macam-macam ya- i'm watching you'' jawab jihoon, ia mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada seonho seolah mengatakan bahwa ia mengawasi segala gerak-gerik seonho, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke dapur mengabaikan tatapan heran seonho

'' i'm watching you itu artinya apa?'' gumamnya

-ah, seonho ya

* * *

'' Baejin hyuung-'' katanya riang, ia berjalan menghampiri jinyoung yang tertidur dengan earphone di telinganya

'' wah, baejin hyung tampan sekali hehe,''

'' baejin hyunggg'' panggilnya, ia menggoyangkan tangan jinyoung untuk membangunkannya

Jinyoung lalu membuka matanya pelan, menatap seonho yang saat itu melihatnya dengan wajah menggemaskan

'' oh hai seonho-ya sejak kapan kau disini?''

'' daritadi hyung -_- makanya jangan tidur terus -_-''

'' hehe maafkan aku, kau juga sedang tidak ada jadwal?''

'' iya makanya aku main-main ke dorm kalian''

'' oke- ''

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum seonho melanjutkan perkataannya

'' hyung aku mau tanya-''

'' tanya saja''

Seonho memandang sekeliling seakan memastikan sesuatu, ia lalu berjalan mengendap kearah pintu dan menutupnya pelan, jinyoung hanya memandangnya heran,

'' ho, kenapa -''

'' hyung, ciuman yang lama itu rasanya seperti apa?'' tanyanya polos, ia memandang jinyoung dengan binar di matanya

'' hah?, ciuman- seonho ya kau tanya apasih '' jawab jinyoung, ia bingung bagaimana seonho bisa tiba-tiba masuk dan menanyakan perihal ciuman kepadanya

'' tadi aku menonton film hyung, disitu mereka ciuman lama tidak seperti aku saat dicium guanlin hyung, aku ingin tau rasanya hehe''

''ah, mengapa kau tanya padaku seonho ya -_- tanya saja pada guanlin kau juga bisa langsung mempraktekkanya kan ''

-terkutuklah jinyoung dengan segala otak jailnya, tiba tiba ia menyeringai mendapatkan sebuah ide

'' hoho ya kau ingin tau bagaimana rasanya?''

'' eh hyung, aku hanya ingin mendengar darimuu, aku bukan meminta cium loh, tapi kalo kau memaksanya juga boleh hehe''

Seonho masih cengar-cengir sedangkan jinyoung menatapnya malas

'' aku tidak mau menjadi samsaknya guanlin seonho-ya -_-''

'' jadi bagaimana hyung?''

'' hehe rasanya itu menyenangkan seonho-ya, bahkan kau harus mencium bibr guanlin lembut, - bla bla bla bla''

Jinyoung menjelaskan dengan senyuman jahil sedangakn seonho memandangnya dengan takjub, tiba-tiba ia ingin mempraktekannya dengan guanlin hyungnya

Seonho tidak tau saja, jinyoung saat ini tertawa puas membayangkan wajah guanlin yang kewalahan menangani seonho yang pasti akan meminta macam-macam darinya

'' mau lihat bagaimana caranya?''

Mata seonho tiba-tiba bersinar mendengar pertanyaan jinyoung

'' mauuu hyung, bagaimana bagaimana?'' tanyanya semangat

Disaat yang sama tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar jinyoung kasar, matanya menatap curiga ke arah jinyoung dan seonho

''ah, sayang pas sekali kau datang'' kata jinyoung

'' mengapa menutup pintunya? Kalian mau macam-macam ya,'' tanyanya sinis

''astaga tidak sayang, sini sini, seonho mau tahu sesuatu hehe''

Jihoon berjalan menghampiri seonho dan jinyoung, ia lalu duduk disebelah jinyoung

'' kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan sih?''

'' seonho ingin tau bagaimana rasanya ciuman,'' jawab jinyoung, ia membelai rambut jihoon lembut

''eh?''

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu membuat jihoon terlihat menggemaskan, jinyoung tertawa lalu mencubit pipi jihoon gemas sementara seonho memandang mereka kagum, baginya jihoon dan jinyoung adalah definisi dari couple-goals, seonho tergoda ingin mencubit pipi jihoon juga jika tidak teringat kepalanya mungkin akan menjadi target pukulan jihoon lagi.

'' bae~ lepaskan!'' rengeknya, jihoon lalu menatap seonho

'' kenapa tiba-tiba seonho ya?''

'' sudahlah nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang kita praktekan agar seonho paham ya, '' cengir jinyoung

'' eh, bae apa-''

Perkataan jihoon terhenti saat jinyoung tiba-tiba saja menarik kepalanya lalu menciumnya lembut, jihoon memberontak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu namun jinyoung memeluknya semakin erat, membuat nya terlena, refleks ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jinyoung dan membalas ciumannya.

Lama mereka berciuman, Jihoon tersentak saat tiba-tiba jinyoung menjilat bibirnya, ia lalu membuka bibirnya pelan memberi jinyoung akses untuk mengeksplor mulutnya

'' eh, hyung kau menggunakan lidahmu?''

'' engkk'' jihoon tersedak(?) dalam ciumannya, mereka refleks melepaskan diri,

\- ah, ia lupa masih ada seonho disini

Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk, memandang jihoon yang melihatnya sinis dengan pipi memerah,

''aww! Aww jihoon- hentikan sayang!''

jinyoung melindungi diri saat jihon memukuli tangannya anarkis,

'' bae jinyoung bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu di depan seonho! Dasar!''

 _-padahal kan kau juga menikmatinyaa huhu T.T. -jinyoung,_ pasrah lengannya menjadi sasaran kemarahan jihoon

\- ah, seonho dan mata polosnya ternodai

TBC

Gimana gimana, aneh nggak sih? :')


	2. ah, seonho ya -dua

'' AAAAA Guanlin hyung! selamatkan akuuu''

'' aaa jihoon hyung maaf- aaakk!''

Kesunyian dorm wanna one siang itu terganggu dengan teriakan melengking milik seonho, untunglah hyung-hyung lainnya sedang pergi, hanya ada maknae line di dorm, jadi seonho tidak perlu menjadi sasaran omelan hyung-hyung nya

BRAK!

''Guanlin hyunggg!'' guanlin tersentak dari duduknya saat tiba-tiba seonho mendobrak pintu kamarnya,ia lalu memandang seonho yang saat itu berlari bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya/

''hyungg, tolong-jihoon hyung-''

''jihoon hyung kenapa?''

'' jihoon hyung ingin menghajarku hyuuungg''

'' eh? Kau ngomong apasih -_-''

 _FLASHBACK_

Seonho terdiam melihat jihoon yang masih memukuli jinyoung beringas, tidak tega melihat hyungnya kesakitan, ia lalu menarik lengan jinyoung membawanya ke belakang punggungnya, seolah melindungi jinyoung

'' hyung sudah, ih kasihan jinyoung hyung'' katanya polos

'' kau tidak tahu seonho yaaa'' jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

'' ih jihoon hyung menggemaskan sekaliiii''

'' seonho yaa- kau penyelamatku hehe''

Kata jinyoung, ia berlindung di belakang punggung seonho

'' iya hyungg hehe'' seonho tersenyum polos, jinyoung lalu memeluknya gemas,

''lucu sekali seonho-kuu ''

'' Bae jinyoung, mau cari mati, ya?'' tanya jihoon lembut dengan senyum menyeramkan di wajahnya

'' ah tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda sayang hehe. Lagipula seonho menggemaskan sekali '' katanya takut-takut

''lepaskan pelukanmu, bodoh!''

Seakan tersadar jinyoung lalu melepaskan pelukanya dari seonho,

 _Galak sekali sih jihoonku T.T -_ jinyoung

''ngomong ngomong hyungg, aku sekarang jadi tau caranya berciumann hehe'' kata seonho riang

'' terimakasih jinyoung hyunggg'' lanjut seonho,

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kikuk, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud menodai kepolosan seonho, hanya salahkan saja otak jahilnya, ia ingin sedikit mengerjai guanlin, lagipula itu hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, kan? Pikirnya

Jihoon hanya memandang mereka bingung, sudahlah, seonho memang terlalu polos,

''seonho-ya kau tadi memesan pizza dan chicken? itu sudah datang'' kata jihoon, sebenarnya ia tadi menghampiri mereka untuk mengabari perihal itu, tapi siapa sangka ia malah terseret dalam obrolan aneh mereka

'' ah iya hyung! Aku lupa hehe''

'' itu di dapur '' jawab jihoon

'' terimakasih hyuuung''

'' sama-sama hoho yaaa'' jawab jihoon tak kalah menggemaskan, jihoon tersenyum cerah sebelum tiba-tiba -

'' jinyoung hyung, sebelum aku keluar hyung mau mengajariku yang tadi?''

''eh, apa maksudmu?''

'' itu hyuung ciuman yang tadi, ajari aku hyuung,'' kata seonho ia memajukan bibirnya ke arah jinyoung, mengabaikan jihoon yang memandangnya seram

'' seonho - aku'' jinyoung terdiam, memandang jihoon takut, ia berusaha memberi sinyal seonho namun seakan tidak sadar seonho terus memajukan wajahnya ke arah jinyoung

'' ayolah hyung- ya ya nanti biar aku lancar saat akan praktek dengan guanlin hyung hehe''

'' seonho-ya mau kupatahkan kakimu?'' jihoon

pergerakan seonho terhenti, ia lalu memandang jihoon dengan polos,

'' apasih hyung, bisa saja bercandanya haha'' tawa seonho,

-kan, kubilang ia tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi :')

Tawa seonho terhenti saat ia melihat jihoon yang masih menatapnya seram

''hyung, jihoon hyung bercanda kan?'' tanyanya pada jinyoung takut-takut, sedangkan jinyoung hanya terdiam memandangnya

Seakan baru tersadar keadaan, ia lalu berteriak keluar dari kamar jinyoung dan berlari menuju kamar guanlin

''AAAAA GUANLIN HYUNGGG!''

FLASHBACK END

'' jadi, jihoon ah, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?'' tanya guanlin datar, ia memutuskan membawa kembali seonho ke kamar jinyoung dan menanyakan langsung pada pasangan itu

'' tanya saja padanya'' jawab jihoon sinis, masih mengerucutkan bibr dengan tangan bersedekap, sedangkan jinyoung membelai kepalanya lembut

Guanlin menatap seonho yang masih takut-takut bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya,

'' seonho-ya?''

'' jihoon hyung bilang ingin mematahkan kakiku-hyung!'' adunya

'' dia hanya bercanda seonho-yaa'' jawab guanlin gemas

'' aku serius, lin'' sela jihoon

'' apasih hyung, kau membuatnya ketakutan, tahu!''

'' dia tadi meminta jinyoung menciumnya, asal kau tahu'' jawab jihoon

'' eh? APA?!''

'' hehe, itu hyung, aku hanya-hanya meminta jinyoung mempraktekkan ciuman seperti di film tadi hehe''

Seonho perlahan menunduk saat guanlin menatapnya galak

''lagipula hyung! Kau tadi bilang terserah, itu artinya kau memperbolehkanku kann, ~''

Guanlin hanya menatapnya datar ia meninggalkan kamar jinyoung dengan langkah terhentak kesal tidak memperdulikan seonho yang terus merengek mengikutinya

'' aaa~ guanlin hyunggg jangan maraah''

''hyuuung lagipula kan kau yang tidak mau menciumkuuu''

''hyuung ~ aa guanlin hyunggg''

\- ah, seonho ya

END

Hehe gaje abis ini mah :')

Seonho memang polos ya, biarkan saja :v


End file.
